Chora Clarisse
by clarisse romero
Summary: chorować samemu jest bardzo smutno , ale gdy przy tobie nie ma ukochanej osoby to dopiero tragedia . zobacz co napisałam o Clarisse i Joe na podstawie mojej choroby :c zapraszam :)


Joespeh'a nie było od 2 dni w domu wyjechał do swojego przyjaciela i miał przyjechać za 3dni .. "jeszcze jedne dzień i będzie w domu " pomyśłała Clarisse ...  
Jego żona Clarisse od tego czasu nie czuła się dobrze , bolał ją brzuch była osłabiona miewała nudności, miewała lekkie gorączki , było jej zimno a zaraz gorąco ...Clarisse zamknęła się w swoimapartamencie i prosiła aby nikt jej nie odwiedzał  
XXXXXxxxxxxx

* * *

Clarisse obudziała się rano z wielkim bólem brzucha , wstała aby iść do łazienki lecz zawroty głowy ją powstrzymały ją od wstana z łożka . usiadła znowu na łożku , zamknęła oczy i głośno westchnęła ZAKRĘCIŁO SIĘ JEJ W GŁÓWIE .  
Clarisse nie miała siły i ochoty iść już do łazienki wziąć prysznic .  
Położyła sie na łóżku i zkuliła się w kłębek . kolejny ból brzucha przybył z każdym poruszeniejm się .  
-aww. - zajeczała Clarisse , oddychała bardzo cieszko ale nie chciała brać żadnych leków któe mogłyby pomóc , nawet nie wezwała lekarza aby odwiedzieć się co jej jest .  
po parunastu minutach ciężkiej męczarni z bólem brzucha zasnęła .  
Xxx

* * *

po południu obudził ją dzwonek telefonu  
- halo - odebrała jęcząc przez  
- Clarisse to ty ? - odezwała sie osoba po drugiej stronie  
- takk- wyjęczała zwijając się z bólu  
- coś Ci jest ? - pytała Maddy  
- Maddy nie wiem , bardzo boli mnie brzuch ,ufff. - odetchnęła - źle się czuje - wyjęczała  
- och . moje biedactwo ...Clarisse przyjade do ciebie dobrze ?- zapytała przyjaciółka  
- ochh . Maddy dziekuję ale napradę nie chce nikogo widzieć - wyszeptała do teelfonu  
- a jeste Joseph z tobą ? - zapytała Maddy  
- um. nie on pojechał do przyjaciele pomóc mu w czymś za pare dni wróci .aww. - zajęczała Clarisse  
-och . kochanie . tak mi przykro moze jednak przyjade ?  
- nie dziekuję Maddy .  
- no dobrze tylko proszę jak będziesz potrzebowała pomocy to zadzwoń dobrze Clarisse?  
- tak. dziękuję . pa- odpowiedziała Clarisse .  
XXXXXXxxxxxxx  
Joespeh pracował w biurze razem ze swoim przyjacielem , była bardzo zajety , jednak brakowało mu Clarisse ciagle o niej myślał i bardzo tęsknił .jego marzenie o swojej żone przerwał dźwięk telefonu  
- halo ? -odebrał Joseph  
- witaj Joe tu Maddy  
- och witaj . - uśmiechnął się Joseph do słuchawki  
- czy wiesz co się dzieje z Clarisse ?-zapytała , chodź wiedziała że nic nie wie o stanie żony bardzo dobrze znała Clarisse  
- o ile się nie myle powinna być w domu , nie stety nie rozmawiałem z nią od 2 dni - powiedział zakłopotany  
- tak właśnie myślałam ... - rozmawiali przez 10 minut  
- och Maddy dziekuję że do mnie zadzwoniłaś . a teraz muszę kończyć do widzenie  
- do widzienia - powiedziała Maddy ..

* * *

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx  
Pare godzin później Joseph wylądował w Genovii spiesząć do domu do swojej chore żony. zatrzymał się w pobliskim sklepie i aptece aby kupić najpotrzebneijsze lekarstwa .  
xxxXXX  
Wchodząc do domu , przeraził się cały dom był w zupełnej ciemności , gdy zapalił światło wszystko była na swoim miejscy tak jak zostało w domu nie było widać że ktos mieszkał przez czas jego nie obecności , postawił swoje bagaże i po ciuchutku wszedł na górę do sypialni , gdzie spodziewał się że będzie Clarisse .  
Clarisse leżała zwinięta w kłębek na środku łóżka Joeseph szybko podszedł po cichutku do niej i wspiął się na łóżko wiedząć że śpi , dotknął ustami leciutko tak aby się nie obudziła jej czoła była gorąca , ma gorączke pomyślał .  
była przykryta cieniutkim kocem , Joe wzioł jeszcze jeden grubszy koc i przykrył ją .  
stojąc w progu drzwi patrzył na swoją żonę przez chwile i wyszedł przygotować jakieś lekarstwa , gorącą herbate i coś do jedzenia dla swojej żony .  
... po 20 minutach ...  
Joseph wrócił do sypialni , postawił tacę z całym zaopatrzeniem na szafce nocnej i wsipął się obok niej na łóżko przytulił się leciutko do niej i przykrył kocem tak że leżeli pod jednym obywdwoje . patrzył na nią przy przyciemnionym świetle. schował jej kosmyk włosów za uco i pocałował w policzek , zaczęła się mieszać , odwróciła się do niego twarzą , wyczuwając obecność kogoś innego otworzyła oczy , ale zaraz je zamknęła , Joe usmiechnął sie , nagle znowu otworzyła szerzej  
- Joseph?- zapytała z przymróżonymi oczami  
- tak kochanie to ja - przyciagnął ją do siebie .  
- co ty tu robisz? - zapytała z ochrypniętym głosem  
- wróciłem do ciebie kochanie , dowiedziałem sie ze jesteś chora i postanowiłem wrócić - wyszeptał do jej ucha  
- a co na to twój przyjaciel ? - zamykajac oczy wyszeptała do niego  
- zrozumiał , sam kazał mi jechać do mojej pięknej żony - uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował w czubek główy  
- ochh. nie musiałeś przyjeżdzać , jestes mu potrzebny ..- przerwał  
-kochanie mój przyjaciel napewno da sobie rade a ja nie moge wytrzymać ednej sekundy nic nie robiąc wiedząc ze coś ci jest - odsuneła się od niego i spojrzała  
- ale.. ale skąd ty wiesz ze jestem chora ..- urwała - awww.- zwinęła się i złąpałą za brzuch .  
- co się stało ? - zapytał Joe siadajac  
- uff. nic ... nic - zająkałą Clarisse trzyamjąc się za brzuch i dalej jęcząc  
- Clarisse?  
- nic , zaraz przejdzie .- odpowiedziała z zamkniętymi oczami .Joe sięgnął po tabletki i szklankę wody .  
-prosze weź to - podajac jej tabletki  
- nie chce . - wyjęczała Clarisse  
- kochanie prosze weź to .. to pomoże zobaczysz - nakłąniał Joseph  
Mrużąc oczy, Clarisse zacisnęła usta i wzięła od męża leki . Joseph wiedział ze cos poważnego dzieje sie z jego żoną  
-Clarisse mam zamiar zadzwonić do lekarza - potarł jej plecy dłonia -Kochanie dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś jak rozmawialismy bym przjechał wczęsniej - powiedział zatroskany  
-nie chciałam ... cię martwić .aawww, - znowu zajęczała zwijajac się z bólu .  
...po godzinie lekarz przyjechał do domu Clarisse i Joe ...

-Ona ma bardzo wysoką gorączkę, panie Romero . Dałem jej coś, co powinno przynieść gorączkę w dół i pomóc z bólem brzucha i Jeśli gorączka nie zejdzie musimy zabrać ją do Najbliższy szpital. - powiedział lekarz wychodzac z Joe z sypialni  
-Och, oczywiście - wymamrotał martwiac się o żonę -Czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić?  
-możesz pomóc tylko dbać o nią i teraz zalecam kąpiel i połóż jej na twarz i szyję z chłodną, wilgotną ściereczką.- gorączka powinna przejsc - dr. Clarkson zaczął wypisywać recepte potrzebnych leków  
- Mark czy to coś powaznego?-zapytał Joe  
- och nie nie . to najprawdopodobnie tylko grypa żołądkowa za pare dni nic jej nie będzie - usmiechnął się Mark - to recepta leków któe powinna zażywać w ciagu tygodnia . teraz niestety muszę już iść ale przyjadę na kontrole za 3 dni .- uścisnął dło Joeseph'a i wyszedł  
Joe wracając do sypialni martwił sie o żonę wiedział ze grypa żołądkowa jest bardzo bolesna a ona jest taka delikatna .  
Clarisse leżała na łóżku ból ustał , nie był tak mocny po zażyciu leków jak wcześniej . była przykryta kocem i miała bardzo smutną minę .  
Joe podszedł do niej i usiadł na brzegu łóżka biorąc ją za ręce  
- Clarisse coś nie tak ? dalej balo - kiwnęła głową że "nie"- a co się stało kochanie ?- oczy Clarisse zaczęły wypełniać się łzami  
- przepraszam - wyszeptała - przepraszam że musiałeś przyejchać , jesteś potrzeby Michael . - łza spłynęła po jej policzku  
- och kochanie . Michael to rozumie . - przyciągnął ją i przytulił  
- przepraszam - wyszeptała przez szloch  
po paru minutach przytulania  
-Kochanie Mark zalecił Ci gorącą kąpiel . więc myśle że to dobry czas jeśli nie boli cię tak bardzo - kiwnęła głową że "tak"  
-pójdę przygotować Ci kąpiel . zachwilkę wrócę kochanie - powiedział i wyszedł do łazienki

Clarisse uśmiechnęła się słuchał dźwięków robił w łazience . Woda zaczęła biec i zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się po prostu dokładnie, jak ona dostanie od łóżka do wanny, gdy ledwie mogła trzymać głowę do góry.

-Zabiorę cię do wanny kochanie - , jego ciepły głos zawołał.

Kręcąc głową, że nie może pomóc, ale czuję się trochę wytrącony z równowagi w sposób mógłby w jakiś sposób odczytać jej myśli.  
-Czy jesteś gotowa , Clarisse?- Joseph spytał, zaskakując ją z zamyślenia  
-tak - wychrypiała . wziął ją w ramiona i szli w stronę łazienki , wchodząc zapach unaszący się w powietrzu było czub bardzo dobrze .  
Pomgół się jej rozebrać i umieścił ją w wannie  
-ochh. - zanurzyła się lekko w gorącej wodzie  
- jest okej kochanie ?- zapytał zatroskany  
- tak. dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego , lecz w jej oczach widać było smutek ..  
-Mmm-westchnęła jak Joseph masował szampon do włosów. Jego dotyk był magiczny, jak ona zrelaksowany i parowa z pachnącą wodą powoli pomogło jej lepiej oddychać.  
-Pochyl głowę trochę więcej, kochanie . Zamierzam spłukać włosy.- powiedział troskliwie...

Skinęła głową jej ciało reaguje na dotyk jego dłoni na jej nagie plecy, jak on pomógł jej równowagę, podczas gdy on wykorzystywał swoją wolną rękę do wylania wody na włosach, płukanie mydliny z włósów ..

-pośpiesze się z odżywka abyś nie zmarzła kochanie-Joseph powiedział jej, jak on pozwolił jej resztę z powrotem na powierzchni wanny.  
- nie jest zimno - wyszeptała patrząc na niego  
-Oh- wymamrotał, widząc wyraz jej oczu.  
Clarisse zsunął się trochę bardziej do wody. Czując dłoń na jej ramieniu, usiadła trochę, przechylając głowę jeszcze raz. Ciepła woda pędzi na głowę się jej szum w uznaniu, mrowienie jego skóry na jej, co jej palce zwijają się pod wodą i pęcherzyków.

Zakończył płukanie włosów , Joseph ustawić z powrotem kubek na podłodze i delikatnie pomógł jej chude plecy.  
- zaraz przygotuje chłodną szmatke aby złagodzic gorączke - powiedział Joe . pomagając jej wstać osrożnie z wany  
-dziękuję - wyszeptała gdy owinął ją w ręcznik  
- zaczekaj tu kochanie , przyniosę ci nową piżamę - kiwnęła główą i zniknął w garderobie , wracając chwile potem wytarł ją do sucha  
- gotowa? - zapytał  
- gotowa- oznajmiła  
- Czy myślisz, że czujesz się na tyle silny, aby stanąć na własnych nogach ,?-zapytał Joseph  
-być może - próbowała wyjść samodzielnie z wanny ale była jeszcze na tyle słaba że Joe pomógł jej  
- kochanie usiądź tutaj - wskazał krawędź wanny - ja pomogę ci sie ubrać - sięgnął po piżame , nie było problemu z ubraniem żony , w satynową koszulę nocną .  
-zaraz zaprowadzę Cię do łożka - oznajmił  
- yhym - spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem  
- och zapomniałem jeszcze musimy wysuszyć włosy i dopiero do łożka - pocałował ją w usta kilka razy  
- dziekuję - wyszeptała między pocałunkami  
-dla ciebie wszystko moja miłość - odpowiedział całując ją dalej  
- będziech chory jeśli będziesz tak blisko mnie -ostrzegła  
- zaryzykuje - zaśmiał się i pocałował ją w policzek  
po wysuszeniu włosów owinął ją w szlafrok i zagarnął w ramiona idąc w stronę sypialni  
- a teraz do łożka , kolacja , leki i spać - powiedział pół żartem  
- ochh. czuje się jak małe dziecko - powiedziała , układając ją wygodnie w łóżku .  
Joseph przygotował kolacje dla Clarisse , lekarstw które miała zażyć . gdy wszedł do sypialni zauważył że jego żona zasnęła , nienawidził jej budzić ale musiał miała dalej gorączkę i nie przyjęła leków które lekrzaż kazał wziac na noc . podszedł do łożka i dotknął jej ramienia  
- Clarisse kochanie obudź się -zaczęła się mieszach  
- mmm.-  
- skarbie musisz wstać i wziąć lekarstwa i zjeść kolacje  
- nie chce - wyjęczała -aww. - brzuch znowu zaczął boleć trochę bardziej  
- ochh kochanie zobaczysz po lekach będzie Ci lepiej nie bedzie juz tak bolało - powiedział podając jej leki i szklankę wody . widział tylko jak się skrzywiła leki nie były zbyt smaczne .  
- dziekuję - odpowiedział dziekując że przyjęła leki - czy chcesz coś zjeść ? zrobiłem ci też gorącą herbate  
-nie dziekuję  
- a potrzebujesz jeszcze czegość ? -zapytał siadając na brzegu łożka sięgajac po jej dłoń  
- nie Joseph tylko ty - uśmiechnęła sie do niego smutno - prosze połóż się przy mnie chociaż na chwilkę . tęskniłam za tobą . - położył się obok niej i owinął ramionami  
- ja za tobą też kochanie - powiedział całując czubek głowy  
- Cieszę się ze jesteś w domu - oparła się na jego klatce peirsiowej - kocham Cię  
- ja ciebie też kocham Clarisse - wyszeptał , głaszcząc włosy Clarisse i nie długo po tym sam zapadł w sen

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mam nadzieje że wam sie podobalo :)  
napisałam to ponieważ sama jestem chora i mam grype żołądkową ;c przykra sprawa  
życzcie mi szybkie powrotu do zdrowia :) i zaprawszam do czytania moich innych historii o Clarisse & Joe


End file.
